


Why do you trust me

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, Sorta falls into Alyanette week but can also be taken on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Ladybug and Rena Rouge talk after a difficult fight. (Based on an old tumblr post of mine and some conversation in the Alyanette discord)





	Why do you trust me

It had been a particularly difficult Akuma, Rena Rouge hadn’t even gotten the chance to use her mirage so she was waiting for Ladybug to recharge and come back for her Miraculous. As she sat she began to wonder if Nino or Chloe would’ve been better choices for Ladybug to call on for that fight. She wondered why Ladybug thought that she was the right choice for this situation, especially since she didn’t wind up doing anything special with her powers, in fact she didn’t remember doing much more than getting in one or two hits and then having to take cover. And this wasn’t the first battle that she had second thoughts about her usefulness to the team, back during Heroes’ Day she had been the first to become akumatized and had started a domino effect that almost lost them the fight. 

 

When Ladybug returned she saw Rena sitting on a rooftop resting her head on her knees and watching the sunset. “It’s easy to lose yourself in the view up here isn’t?” She said breaking Rena’s train of thought 

 

“Wha- oh, you’re back?... I guess the view is nice I was just…”

 

Ladybug had gotten closer now and could see the frown on her face and could hear that Alya was a bit upset, “-Hey, What’s up? Are you sad about letting Trixx go again? I’m not supposed to leave the miraculous behind but I could give you two a minute if you need it.”

 

“No,” Rena said hesitantly, “it’s not quite that, it’s just- why, why did you choose ME for this fight? I didn’t even manage to help”

 

“Hey! You got a few good hits in, we might not have needed any illusions but Chat and me were having so much trouble beforehand”

 

“..yeah, I guess, but it’s not just that. I mean after I got myself, Carapace, and Queen B akumatized why even come back for MY help at all?”

 

“Rena. Listen to me,” Ladybug said sternly, “You did what you did to save Carapace, and the reason I keep coming to you for help is because I trust you, it’s why I came to you for help against Style Queen as well, remember? This isn’t the only thing I’ve trusted you with.”

 

“Yeah and I messed that up by being overly heroic and getting myself turned into glitter and losing the Miraculous to Chloe. The only thing you’ve chosen me for I haven’t messed up so far was when you had me play pretend as the villain ‘cardboard girl’. I’m a good reporter but I just don’t know what I did to make you trust me so much,” Rena argued back, refusing to face Ladybug anymore.

 

Ladybug sat down beside her and hugged her from behind and thought for a moment about what to say to help her friend. “This,” she started hesitantly, “this wasn’t the first time I gave you something because I knew how heroic you were, you’re right there. But I don’t think you know what the first time I put my trust in you really was- and.. and I think you deserve to… when I first became Ladybug I was so nervous, I understood none of this but you were right there getting up close to all the action and super excited to be involved in all of, well all of THIS,” she said gesturing wildly,”But you had so much confidence in Ladybug, you were so inspired by that clumsy screw up of a superhero that I was on my first day that, I, I just gave up. I gave you MY Miraculous. I snuck it into your bag because I believed YOU could be a better hero than me and then you left your bag behind, got pinned down by a car, and knocked out and I had to take over and you get the rest from there but I wasn’t ready to actually be LADYBUG, like for real until it was to save you there, and I still believe you can be a great hero. You inspired me to be the superhero I am now, you’re my best friend, Alya.” 

 

Rena Rouge, still facing away, was in shock now. She remembered her first ‘interview’ after defeating Stonefist, when she learned Ladybug’s superhero name and how unsure of herself Ladybug had seemed but also how determined she had been to save the day and how kind she was with Ivan. She then remembered running out of school to follow the story the second time Ivan became Stonefist and… Marinette!? Marinette yelling after her that she’d forgotten her bag. And then her memory got fuzzy after that because of the car slamming her into a wall but she knew. 

 

“Marinette?” Rena asked as she cautiously turned around.

 

“Hey there,” Marinette sheepishly replied, fiddling with her earring to wordlessly drop her transformation, “wanna get me down from here Rena Rouge?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have talked about this idea with a few people so if anyone has already written something like this than I’m proud of them


End file.
